


"Wish me luck?"

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Olympics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Diving, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Olympics, Sports, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimmer!Percy, drawn for MerlinOlympics fest on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wish me luck?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphirescribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [im_not_a_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_a_lizard/gifts).



**Title: "Wish me luck?"**  for [](http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **merlinolympics**](http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:**  [](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin  
 **Character:**  Percival  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura  
 **Warnings:**  Speedo!  
  
 **Notes:**  Young Percy, drawn for the Merlin Olympics based on the prompt from [](http://im-not-a-lizard.livejournal.com/profile)[ **im_not_a_lizard**](http://im-not-a-lizard.livejournal.com/) : " _...Percy is a very shy, very successful swimmer..._ " but also for [](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sapphirescribe**](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/)  and for [](http://40-miles.livejournal.com/profile)[ **40_miles**](http://40-miles.livejournal.com/) because of reasons ♥

 

 

[Percy on my LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/10263.html) - in case you prefer looking there

 

Here is a fantastic diver!Perce/Gwaine oneshot, ["Out Of My Depth"](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/6177.html) by sapphirescribe, also written for Merlin Olympics!


End file.
